


Exercise and Motivation// Sanders Sides

by Shelby_gone_gay



Series: Shelby_gone_gay's Sander Sides Drabbles [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Asthma, Boys In Love, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Logic | Logan Sanders Being an Asshole, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Running, Virgil has bad asthma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_gone_gay/pseuds/Shelby_gone_gay
Summary: Roman: I want to exercise but I have no motivationPatton: I'll get Lo and VirgeVirgil: *chasing after him while shooting foam bullets from a nerf gun*Logan: *with a megaphone* The fitness gram pacer test is a-Roman: FUCK
Relationships: Roman/Virgil
Series: Shelby_gone_gay's Sander Sides Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642882
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	Exercise and Motivation// Sanders Sides

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I had an idea and I freaking ran with it. I like the idea of Virgil with asthma. He might also have it in my other story called dad, but it won't be prominent until later.

"Padre," Roman called dramatically, laying on Patton's lap. "I wanna exercise, but I have no motivation. Help me."

Patton nodded, eyes lighting up.

"I have an idea. I'll go get Lo and Virge"

Roman should have just kept his mouth shut. If he had, he wouldn't be here now, with Virgil happily chasing him. Shooting Nerf bullets at the back of Roman's head. And his back.

"The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues." Logan monotonously called through a megaphone. Even though he seemed bored, The other could tell he was enjoying himself. Roman had on question though, Where did he get a megaphone?

"Fuck!" Roman cursed aloud. Patton gave him a look and a warning about his language. Said side was currently wrapped in Virgil's hoodie. Trying not to laugh at what was happening. This wasn't what he meant by 'motivate Roman'but it works. 

Virgil was wheezing behind him, but Roman could tell the darkly dressed man wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Even if was tired and on the verge of passing out. He was enjoying himself far too much to stop.

Roman grunted as they made another lap, circling from the kitchen to the living room. Roman could honestly could keep it up, if he wanted, but he could Virgil was getting very tired, they younger side was not made for running. Especially in combat boots, which he seemed to wear a lot as of late. Not that Roman was complaining. So he drove up the stairs, almost tripping.

"Oh no you don't." He heard a small wheezy voice call behind him. It sounded like he was going to start coughing.

Patton and Logan seemed to go into protective parenteral mode when they heard Virgil wheezing and sounding like he was going to hack his lungs out.

"Don't over exert yourself, Virgil." Logan called.

"Yeah Kiddo, you can stop now." Patton said, trying to grab his shoulder. Virgil pushed pass claiming the he would be fine. Charging up the stairs, his gun was now out on bullets so he chuckled it over the handrail before charging faster.

Roman burst into his room purposefully leaving the door open, hand made it with a few seconds to spare, so he backed away just enough so that whoever was coming through his door couldn't see him.

Virgil ran through the door, wheezing even harder. He stopped for a second, hands on his knees, coughing.

"Roman! Where are you?" He spat out in between coughs. Roman was now behind him, getting closer. Virgil was wheezing even harder at this point. Giving soft coughs every now and again. 

"You should take it easier storm cloud." Roman wrapped arms around the other hips.

"You should have ran up the stairs sooner"

"Yeah, probably. How are you feeling?"

"My heart is in my throat." Roman chuckled, saying that it would pass. Virgil smiled, turning in his arms. Kissing Roman's neck. Jumping and wrapping his legs around Roman's waist, causing the other to stumble backwards a bit.

Roman chuckled, kissing Virgil on the lips. The other responded enthusiastically, hands tangled in Roman's hair.

"Hey, Ro?"

"Yeah, Virgil?"

"You take my breath away, worse than my asthma." Roman felt like he shouldn't have laughed at that but he did. Virgil started giggling, burying his face into Roman's shoulder.

God, they were so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
